A Gentle Smile
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru, Drabble. Random. “He should smile more.”“Eh? Who? Wait never mind. I know who, Uchiha Sasuke.”“Yup.”“Why him? From what you tell me, he’s nothing more then a selfish bastard who acts cold to everyone.”“Isn’t simple? I fell


Mesa no own Naruto.  
  
This just a little drabble I had to get out of my head. Apparently I'm still stuck on the whole smiling/musing/thingie. I need to get it out of head. (Watch me write some more now.)  
  
This thing could be seen a small prequel thing to _'Kagau waku wa hana no shita ni te'_ but it doesn't have to be. If you see it like that way then okay. This thing wasn't meant to be a prequel but it fits you want to think like that. If you do then it would take place right before _'Kagau waku wa hana no shita ni te'_ or a month or two before that at least.  
  
Okay some things you need to know.

**Conversation is between:** Uzumaki Naruto and someone (it's a random person. Don't care if you think it's Sakura, Kakashi, [though it doesn't really fit the personality displayed here.], or just someone off the streets of Konoha. [Not that it's going to happen] If you believe this is a prequel or see it as one to my other story then it could Seika for all I care.)

**Topic:** Uchiha Sasuke, smiling, and Naruto's love for Sasuke

**Timeline:** It doesn't matter if it's AU or not. If you see it as a prequel, it's AU.

**Warning:**  
  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Sasunaru fluff you are warn (Maybe a one sided Sasunaru)  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
-----------  
  
_A Gentle Smile_  
  
-----------  
  
"He should smile more."  
  
Pencil scribbles  
  
Stop  
  
Squeaks as  
  
A chair turned  
  
Around  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Repeat  
  
"He should smile more."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Open mouth  
  
To reply  
  
Before could say,  
  
Cut off...  
  
"Wait never mind. I know who, Uchiha Sasuke."  
  
Fox grin.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why smile?"  
  
"Cause he looks even cuter when he smiles. He should smile more."  
  
"... Right. Like how you do?"  
  
"Yeah. On second thought, no."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause then it ruins who he is."  
  
"You're confusing me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's cause I don't understand it either."  
  
Sweat drop.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I still think he should smile every so often."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He always looks unhappy and angry at everything."  
  
Shake of the head.  
  
Hand running  
  
Through the hair  
  
"You make no sense."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Why him? From what you tell me, he's nothing more then a selfish bastard who acts cold to everyone."  
  
"Isn't simple? I fell in love with him."  
  
"Yeah but why him? Why not someone else."  
  
"Cause he's special."  
  
"I'm starting to think he all you think about."  
  
"You're right and you told me that before."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah a few days ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence fell again  
  
Except for the birds  
  
Who sang in the sky  
  
And the wing that blew  
  
Through the leaves of the trees  
  
"Why do you want him to smile more?"  
  
"... I've seen him smile once."  
  
Eyebrow rose.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It wasn't very big and it wasn't for long, but it was there. It was a gentle smile. I've never seen anyone smile like that."  
  
"Aa. Remind me again why you're so hopelessly in love?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just kidding. But you are hopelessly in love. You should just tell him."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"You're going to if you ever want to be with him."  
  
"... You're right."  
  
Smirk.  
  
"Stop rubbing it in."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Fine. I'll stop when you get him to smile again."  
  
"What?! That's going to take me forever."  
  
"Not if you tell him."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"So what are you getting him for Valentine's Day?"  
  
The other fell over  
  
Onto the ground  
  
Look down  
  
"Why are you on the ground?"  
  
----------_Owari_-------------  
  
Okay hope you enjoyed. I think that covers it. Now I can finish my other chapters.  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
